A Tragic March Afternoon
by codywrasman
Summary: In 1911 Lori and Leni loud began there working careers at a place called the Triangle Shirtwaist Factory in hopes of a successful life little do they know tragedy will soon strike before they can left their dreams ( based on true events )
1. Chapter 1

March 25th 1976

New York City

In the busy streets of new york

A car a 1972 station wagon as going down the streets

Inside was a lady with tan skin yet had a large round head with black hair and freckles on her cheeks, and two buck teeth that stick out of her mouth and she was wearing a Prairie Style Secretary Shirt with blue bellbottom jeans and Brown suede shoes with tassels

Her name is Luna and she is only in her early 40s

Once she arrived at her destination she got out of the car and walked to the building

And once she, what's inside she pushed the elevator button after a few minutes of waiting the elevator doors opened up

Once inside she pushed the button to take her to the 5th floor.

Soon the elavator took her to the 5th floor and soon the elevator doors opened up.

Once on the 5th floor she walked down the hall way and soon she sees the room apartment 510

Luna just knocked on the door and soon the door opens

The door opens to reveal a elderly man wearing Chambray Western Shirt and a brown sweater vest and wearing corduroy pants and the man was round head with short white hair, and a large tuft of his hair sticks up. He has an overbite, with a prominent chipped front tooth and has very wrinkly skin and has bags under his eyes .

His name was Lincoln loud and he was only 96 years old.

Luna" hi dad how are you.

Lincoln" hey sweetheart doing fine I geuss.

Luna knew that her father was not okay every March 25th her father showed signs of depression and guilt having growing up with him most of her life every year she would see her father in a depressed state.

Lincoln just signed.

Luna" I know its that time of year your always upset and depressed on this day.

Lincoln" yeah but I get upset for a reason.

Luna" i never even understood why you were like this.

Lincoln" maby it's about time I show you.

Luna" really.

Lincoln" I need you to drive me to 23–29 Washington Pl.

Luna" oh okay dad.

With that Luna got her keys and soon she took her father to the car.

Luna" there you go dad.

Lincoln" thanks .

Luna" watch your feet and hands.

With that Luna closed the door and then she went to her side and went to her side

Lincoln just buckled in and then Luna got into her car and she started it up.

Luna" ready dad?

Lincoln" ready.

With that luna started her car.

Luna " wanna listen to some music.

Lincoln" no thanks.

Soon Luna just drove away.

As Luna drove Lincoln looked at the sights one for them was the Twin Towers of the World Trade Center he just looked at them and turned away.

Lincoln" just looking at those towers scare me to know if a fire were to start and knowing the people who could be trapped what would they do.

Luna" hopefully that dosent happen.

Lincoln" I used to be a fire figther I was only 17 when i started in 1911.

Luna" really?

Lincoln" one of the worst fires I ever encountered was the triangle shirtwaist fire.

Luna" really you where there when that happens.

Lincoln" yeah I was.

Luna" i heared that was one of the worst tragedys ever to hit new york.

Lincoln yeah it was i sure was.

Soon Lincoln and Luna arrived at there destination.

Lincoln just looked at a building.

Luna" here we are.

Lincoln" see that building?

Luna" yeah thats the brown building.

Lincoln" back then it was called the Asch Building here it was the location of the triangle shirtwaist fire.

Luna" really?

Lincoln" yeah.

Luna" wow.

With that Lincoln just got out of the car and walked across the street careful of any incoming cars and he just walks to the building.

Once there and just looks and sees the building

Upon looking a tear had came down his eye and he starts hearing the sounds of women screaming and the sound bodies hitting the sidewalk but then the screams faded .

After that Lincoln just broke down and just collapsed to his knees.

Luna" DAD.

Upon seeing Luna just runs to father.

Luna" you okay.

Lincoln" I am fine.

Luna" maby I should take you back.

Lincoln" no.

Luna" come on dad.

Lincoln" NO.

With Luna just remained quiet and just looked away a little.

Lincoln" it's about time I tell you what happen.

Luna" are you sure about it dad.

Lincoln" yes luna I am sure.


	2. Chapter 2

Lincoln" it's been 65 years.

Luna" it's okay dad take your time.

Lincoln" as I was saying it's been 65 years and I can still remember it as it was yesterday

( Flashback )

March 15th 1911

New York city

( Lincoln's pov ) it was the dawn of the 20th Century and American was a bright and shining light for immigrants looking for a better life.

At a fire station

( Lincoln's pov ) I was a firefighter working at the new york city fire department.

Jared" hey Lincoln.

Lincoln" oh hey Jared.

At the loud residents

( Lincoln's pov ) at home my two older sisters Lori who was 17 and Leni loud who was 16 years old.

Lori" well this it Leni today we start are life's as workers.

Leni" yeah it's extraordinary Hopefuily.

Lori" and Hopefuily its a our chance to show people what women are capable of doing.

Leni" yeah let women have a chance we should have the right to work.

Lori" yeah and Hopefuily soon we'll have the right to vote.

Leni" yeah.

Rita" you two better get going now good luck.

Lori" thank you mother.

Leni" thank you.

With that Lori And Leni walked out there home to begin there journey.

Out on the streets of new york people walked around minding there own businesses the paper boy went selling news papers to people trains were seen transporting people all around and also on the streets on new york were cars as well as horse carriages.

Leni" I feel like we're at the dawn of a new age.

Lori" yeah yeah let's keep moving.

Leni" were are we going?

Lori" a place you migth like.

Leni" really what is it?

Lori" you'll see.

At the firehouse.

Lincoln was sitting down eating a sandwich when he sees Lori and Leni walking buy

Upon seeing them he got up from his seat and walks to them

Lincoln" hey Lori Leni.

Leni" hey Lincoln.

Lori" hey.

Lincoln" you ladies going to work.

Lori" yes.

Lincoln" well good luck see you guys later then.

Leni" buy Lincoln.

Lori" see you later.

As Leni walks she looks around to see women wearing garmets one of them shirtwaist A button-down blouse it was something all women wanted.

Lori" Leni come on we haven't got all day.

Leni" coming.

Soon they have arrived at there destination.

It was a building that was 135 feet tall.

It was called the Asch Building.

On the corner of the building was a row of signs from top to bottom

The sign at the bottom said Bernstein and Meyers Cloaks and suits

And the sign above it said Harris Bros mfrs of mens clothing

The sign above its said Maurice Blum clothing specialties

The sign after that said Meyers crown & Wallach high standard clothing.

And the sign on the very top said the Triangle Shirtwaist company.

Lori" this looks like the place i figured why not work with fashion to start our carrer.

Leni" oh my gosh Lori this is extraordinary we get to work with cloths.

Lori" yeah and we are working at triangle.

Leni" you mean we to work with shirt waist?

Lori" yeah I figured since shirt waist seems so popular why not work with them.

Leni" this is extraordinary I get to work with garments.

Lori" i bet they make a lot of money.

Leni" lets go.

Lori" yeah

Soon they went inside the building

And they took went to the elevator that took them to the 10th floor

Inside they meet two women.

Lori" oh hello I am Lori nice to meet you.

Leni" hello I am Leni its nice to meet you.

One of the women spoke in an Italian accent

The women" hello my name is Rose _Bona_ Bassino welcome to triangle


	3. Chapter 3

Rose _Bona_ Bassino welcome to triangle

Lori" thank you.

Leni" thank you

Once in the elevator one of the two elevator operations asked witch floor.

Joseph Zito" witch floor?

Lori" 10th floor please?

Joseph Zito alright then.

The other operator named Gaspar Mortillalo closed the elevator gates while Zito turned a switch taking them to the 10th floor

The elevator stoped at the ninth floor to let off rose and the it continued to the 10th floor.

Once At the 10th floor the elevator

Gaspar Mortillalo opened the gate letting Lori and Leni out of the elevator

Leni" thank you.

Lori" thanks .

Gaspar Mortillalo anytime.

Joseph Zito" see you good luck.

With that Lori and Leni walk towards the offices where the owners where

The Owners of the Triangle Shirtwaist Company were Isaac Harris and Max Blanck

Isaac Harris ( talks in a Russian accent ) can i help you girls out?

Lori" yeah we're here for the job.

Isaac Harris" right fallow me then.

With that Lori and Leni fallow issac into his office.

Once there there was another man

His name was Max Blanck.

Max Blanck" ( also talks in a Russian Accent )who are they?

Isaac Harris" these two are here for the job.

Max Blanck" is that so Isaac.

Isaac Harris" yes they are.

Max Blanck" I see sit down you two.

With That Lori and Leni sat down.

Max Blanck" so your here to work at triangle huh.

Lori" yes sir.

Max Blanck" well what do you know about shirtwaist?

Leni" I know a lot I have five or six of them in my closet at home.

Isaac Harris" really.

Leni" yeah I enjoy wearing garments I like the way the feel.

Max Blanck" well good good to know that people who enjoy are goods want to come to work here.

Leni" yeah I know how to sew as I had made cloths I made my baby sister a dress she enjoys wearing and she dose indeed.

Isaac Harris" outstanding.

Max Blanck" good good.

Lori" sometimes I help her out.

Leni" yeah and sometimes my brother Lincoln helps out.

Lori" yeah.

Leni" not to mention our nine siblings at home.

Max Blanck" nine siblings?

Leni" yeah we got eight sisters and a brother.

Issac Harris" ( jokes ) sounds like your parents have been buys.

Lori catches that and tries not to luagh or chuckle.

Leni " anyway they are nice enough to help out I hope this job will hopefully give some opportunities down the road.

Max Blanck" well will be happy to have you girls here.

With that Max went to drewer and took out a business card.

Max Blanck" heres our card.

Isaac Harris" come buy Tommorow with a sewing machine and kits you have to bring your own stuff from home you got that.

Leni" yes sir.

Lori" we understand.

Max Blanck" thank you girls are hired.

Isaac Harris" come by tommow at 12:00.

Lori" okay.

Leni" thanks you sir.

Max Blanck" Welcome To Triangle

With that Lori and Leni got up and they shook hands with max and Isaac

Lincoln's ( POV ) and so Lori and Leni where hired

Both Lori and Leni walked away.

They both said goodbye to the bookkeeper working on switchboard telephone.

Lori" bye.

Leni" bye .

The bookkeeper goobye you two goodluck Tommorow.

Lori" thanks.

Leni" thank you.

Both Isaac and Max looked and smiled at there New employees as they walked away.

Lincoln's ( POV ) if only they know what was behind those smiles


	4. Chapter 4

Later in the evening Lori And Leni return home

Lori" mom dad.

Leni" where home.

Rita" hey how was your day girls.

Lori" well we did it.

Leni" we got the job.

Rita" aw great you guys are starting your working careers.

Lynn sir" were so proud.

Leni and Lori thanks mom and dad.

All of a sudden Lincoln there brother comes home as well.

Lincoln" guys I am home.

Rita" hey honey how was your day?

Lincoln" fine there was a small car fire and a arson but thats about it.

Rita" today wasn't that exciting huh?

Lincoln" i couldn't really say that.

Lynn sir" its okay son sooner or later that migth happen.

Rita" oh by the way Lori and Leni got the jobs.

Lincoln" oh really?

Lori" yep its our time to show Society what women are capable of doing.

Leni" yeah its our time.

Lori" Hopefuily someday we women will earn the right to vote.

Lola" Lori don't be ridiculous that could never happen.

Rita" Lola.

Lincoln" really lola you and your doubts.

Lola" just saying.

Rita" don't worry Lori I am sure women will vote someday.

Lola" mom why do you have to lie to lori?

Lincoln" so whats the job?

Lori" we are working at the Triangle Shirtwaist building.

Lincoln" shirtwaist huh?

Lori" yeah fashion pefect for the working women.

Rita" so your working with garmets huh.

Lori" yes we pretty much are.

Lincoln" that's extraordinary.

Rita" well you girls should get some rest you have a big day Tommorow.

Lori" okay Nigth mom.

Leni" Nigth .

The Next day

March 16th 1911

Lori and Leni got out of bed and got ready.

Leni went down to get breakfast while Lori just got her corset on.

Lori" Lincoln can you help me with my corset.

Lincoln" um sure I don't know what to do.

Lori" just start lacing.

With that Lincoln just started lacing the corset.

Lori" OW AH NOT TO TIGTH.

Lincoln" Sorry its my first time doing this.

Rita" Lincoln why don't you go down get some breakfast I'll take it from here.

Lincoln" yes mom

With that Lincoln just went down stairs

Rita just helps Lori with the corset

In the kitchen Lynn sir was making oatmeal

Luna was looking at the view of the streets down below

The loud family lived in a 6 story apartment building there apartment was on the 4th floor and it had plenty of space yet when you have 11 kids much of that space is taken up.

Yet there apartment was not to far from the fire station Lincoln always walk to work Triangle was just around the corner from the fire station.

Lynn" okay everyone eat up big day ahead,

Lola" oatmeal again.

Lynn" I got blueberrys this time yesterday it was bananas

Lola" fine.

Luna" be thankful to eat something Lola not everyone is able to get food thats whats sad about being poor.

Lincoln" amen.

Lola just started eating the oatmeal with blueberries.

Soon Lori and Leni come out now dressed and ready for the day.

Lynn sir" hey girls I made oatmeal pefect for to keep you full until lunch.

Lori" thank you dad.

Lynn sir" I got blueberries.

Leni" nice.

After eating his oatmeal Lincoln checks the time on the grandfather clock.

Lincoln" well time to go to work bye family.

Everyone Goodbye Lincoln

With that Lincoln left for work.

And Soon it was time for Lori and Leni to go.

They left home and they went out to go to work

Once They reached the Asch building

Just stood looking at the 10th story building.

Lori" its amazing how big New York city is becoming immigrants from around the world come here to start a new life here in the United States .

Leni" yeah it's amazing.

Lori" we better get to work.

Soon they took the elevator

They had been assigned to the 9th floor of the Asch Building

Once the reached the 9th floor

Both Lori and Leni walk out of the Elevator

And they see women in rows of tables sewing shirtwaist some cutting

There were fabric scraps all over the floor one man was smoking a ciggertte much to the workers annoyance and the room was overcrowded

Lori" wow.

Leni" well I geuss this is it.

Lori" yeah let's the get to work

Leni" yeah .

With that Lori and Leni went there separate ways and went to work.


End file.
